Serena's Bad Day
by Serena-chan1
Summary: Okay, this is a fic that I wrote because I, myself had this very bad day. I wanted to write it down to "get it all out" I turned it into a fanfic. I used thethe US character names instead of the Japanese ones. I just got a new spell checker on my compu


"Serena's Bad Day"  
by: Serena-chan  
  
A/N: Okay, this is a fic I wrote just because I myself had this very   
bad day and I wanted to write it down to "get it all out" and I couldn't   
find my journal so I turned it into a fanfic. I'm sorry about using the   
US character names instead of the Japanese names, but my computer just   
got a new spell checker that works a little too well and keeps changing "Usagi"   
to "using"! (I had to fight with it for an hour just to get it in that one time!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters. They all belong   
to the wonderful Naoko Takeuchi!  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Serena woke up one morning late for school. (So what else is new?) While she   
was brushing her hair, she slipped on a towel lying on the bathroom floor and   
her brush got tangled in her hair.   
  
Another 30 minutes later she was running for her bus stop, only to discover   
when she got there that her bus left 15 minutes ago. She raced to school so   
fast her legs hurt, but she still got there 10 minutes late.   
  
After getting out of the principals office, Serena continued on to her classes.   
Only to discover that she had flunked her english quiz and that she hadn't done   
so hot on her math test either...  
  
When detention was over that afternoon, she was looking forward to going home   
and taking a nice long nap. Only one problem, Melvin was waiting for her a the   
school gate and insisted on walking her home. That meant that the whole way   
home she had to listen to talk of earthworms and the internet.  
  
When she reached her house and Melvin had finally gone away, Serena was   
walking up the driveway when she tripped and fell flat on her face on the hard   
cement. That hurt! On the way in the door, she accidentally slammed in on her   
foot. Ouch!  
  
"I'm taking a nap!" Serena announced.  
  
"No your not," said her mother, "your coming shopping with me."  
  
Serena's ears perked up at the idea of shopping.   
  
"What are we shopping for?" she asked.   
  
"Your brother's underware." her mother replied.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
It was bad enough having to go shopping with her mother for boy's   
underware, but to make matters worse, the first four stores they went to   
were out of his size!  
  
"I think I'll take a walk," Serena said when they had (finally) gotten home.  
  
She went outside.  
  
"EEEK!"   
  
Luna had caught a snake right in the middle of the yard. She looked around   
and saw her little brother returning from school.   
  
"Oh NO!" her peace and quiet was over.  
  
Later that day, Serena went to the refrigerator to get some Yuzu juice, but,   
when she opened the refrigerator door, Luna jumped out! Her rotten brother   
had put the cat in the refrigerator AGAIN!!   
  
"What a mess!" her mother exclaimed, "Sammy is in big trouble when he gets   
home!"  
  
Serena grinned and was glad that her brother was getting punnished. Poor   
Luna, stuck inside that dark cold fidge...  
  
"In the mean time, you can clean it up." her mother said.  
  
"What!" shrieked Serena, "It's his mess!"  
  
"I know," said her mother, "but Sammy is over at a friend's house staying   
the night he won't be home until tomarrow and that mess needs to be delt   
with right away. I'd do it, but if I do, dinner won't be for another   
half-an-hour."  
  
So grumbling, Serena got on her hands and knees and scrubbed the   
refrigerator. She was going to kill Sammy for this.  
  
She then learned that after dinner she had to babysit Rini who proceded   
to throw a tantrum the entire time her mother was gone.  
  
Then, Serena decided to take a shower and discovered that one of the two   
brats (either Sammy or Rini) had put bright red Kool-aid in the shampoo.   
The problem was, she didn't discover it until after her hair had been turned   
red. She had to wash it five times before it came out and when she got out   
of the shower, she still had a slight reddish tint to her blond hair.   
  
In the middle of the night, Sammy had gotten sick and came home from his   
friend's house early. He made a lot of noise when he came in to try and wake   
Serena up. I worked.   
  
Just as Serena was drifting off to sleep, she heard a crash and a meow. She   
leaped out of bed and yanked open her sock drawer. Luna jumped out! Her   
brother strikes again. Serena settled into bed with the hopes that tomarrow   
would be better. (It wasn't, but I'm getting tired of typing so I think I'll end   
this here.)  
______________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Okay, I know that that was a really stupid fanfic, but every word is true.   
(Even the cat in the refrigerator and the Kool-aid incidents.) Until next time!   
~Serena-chan~ 


End file.
